


Don't Lie To Me

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: After the helicopter crash, Paul tries to convince Emma they'll make it out of there.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Don't Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> On yesterday's fic someone (on wattpad) said that I never do happy endings and thought I was possessed or something so I tried to make this as sad as possible to prove I'm me :)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -Blood  
> -Injury  
> -Death

“Emma! Oh my god, Emma!” Paul shouted, running towards Emma.   
  
Blood was streaming out of Emma’s leg, impaled by the metal pipe that was still sticking out of both sides of her thigh.   
  
“Fuck, that hurts!”   
  
Paul chuckled awkwardly. “Okay. Emma, we have to get out of here.”   
  
“I know, but holy shit it hurts,” Emma groaned.   
  
“I know, Emma. You’ll be okay. We’ll get out of here and we’ll-”   
  
“Nope,” Emma cut him off. “Don’t lie to me. I know that we both know that we’re going to die. Either at the hands of those alien fuckers or from blood loss, but it’s inevitable.”   
  
“Emma…”   
  
“No, I don’t want to hear it! I don’t want you to lie to me!”   
  
“Okay. Should I make a tourniquet?”   
  
Emma sighed. “That’s going to fucking hurt and then what? We can’t get to a hospital. Oh, and don’t forget that there are still aliens waiting to kill us!”   
  
Paul took Emma’s hand in his. “Don’t worry, okay? Just relax. I’m going to make a tourniquet, okay? If PEIP finds us in time, we might make it to Clivesdale before you bleed out.”   
  
“What makes you think they’re coming? Didn’t you see all those infected soldiers?”   
  
“Emma, please. Have some faith.”   
  
“Don’t you get it, Paul? I’m dying. And I know that you know that too, but you’re too scared to admit it.”   
  
“I just don’t think we should give up now, if we can make it to-”   
  
“Paul. Stop lying to me. Stop lying to  _ yourself _ .”   
  
Emma gripped Paul’s hand tightly as another wave of pain washed over her when she moved her leg slightly.   
  
“Emma…” Paul mumbled. “I’m so sorry for everything.”   
  
“What the fuck, dude. You saved my life more than once today.”    
  
“But I can’t save you this time.”   
  
Emma smiled weakly at him. “Paul?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Kiss me.”   
  
Paul let go of her hand. “What?”   
  
“You heard me, I said kiss me.”   
  
“Do you really think now is a good time to have our first kiss?”   
  
“Yep. A great moment to have our first kiss. And our last.” She gestured at her leg.   
  
“Okay,” Paul said.   
  
Emma grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, until their lips almost touched. But then Paul lost his balance and fell on top of Emma. Emma screamed in pain as he landed on her leg and tried her best to not pass out from the pain.   
  
Paul scrambled away as fast as possible. “Oh my god, Em. I’m so sorry!”   
  
“It’s okay,” Emma mumbled, trying to catch her breath. She was couching up blood now. Shit. That wasn’t good. She really didn’t have much time left.   
  
“Oh, Emma…” Paul said, rubbing her back. He pulled her onto his lap, ignoring her cries as he moved her. “Shhh, it’s okay.”   
  
He pulled her closer to his chest as he gently rocked her up and down like she was a baby and he tried to get her to fall asleep. But she wasn’t a baby. And this wouldn’t be just a quick nap. This was death.   
  
“Paul…” Emma said weakly, fighting to keep her eyes open. “I… I love y-” Her words faded away mid-sentence as she went limp in his arms. Paul could see the panic in her eyes when she realized this was the end, before her eyes closed.   
  
She was right. He couldn’t save her.


End file.
